Nancy Cooper
description to be added Character History Nancy was out jogging with her pomeranian, Dorsie. Nancy noticed one of her shoelaces had come undone and bent down to tie her shoe. When she was done she noticed Dorsie was missing. Nancy started calling her dog's name and was terrified when she spotted her sitting in the middle of a busy street. Nancy tried to go after her dog, but was held back by the crowd that had gathered. Kelsey Winslow suddenly appeared on roller blades and grabbed Dorsie. Later, Nancy, an astronaut, prepared herself for her first space mission. The space flight would only be four hours long and Nancy and the other astronaut were to run several ship maneuvers and vacuum tests. Nancy double checked all her equipment in the cockpit before she and the other astronaut were launched into space. The mission in space went smoothly. On the return to Marnier Bay, Nancy noted there was a weather condition and was shocked when she saw it was a tornado. The space craft was hit with rubble from the tornado and Nancy tried desperately to keep control of the space craft, but it continued to lose attitude. Joel announced from his Aero Rescue Three zord that they were ready to help. Nancy was glad to get some help and told Joel that her controls were jammed, including the landing gear. Joel, using long cables, attached magnets to the side of the space shuttle and helped to level the space craft, although the shuttle was still going to fast to land. Down below, Dana had cleared the highway of traffic, so that it could be used as a landing strip. Nancy overheard the conversation between Joel and Kelsey, who told him that she wanted him to land the shuttle onto the roof of her zord. Nancy was stunned and not sure and Joel thought Kelsey was crazy. Kelsey replied that crazy was her middle name, and realized that Kelsey was the Yellow Ranger. Nancy's confidence returned and she told Kelsey she would go with any plan Kelsey had. Joel landed the space craft on top of Haz Rescue 4. Nancy and the other astronaut bounded around a lot in the cockpit. Haz Rescue 4 almost didn't make it as Kelsey tried to stop her zord and it was a close call as it almost went off the highway. Kelsey commented that what they had just done is crazy even for her and Nancy laughed along with everyone else. Nancy was shocked when the monster Whirlin appeared, but the Rangers were able to defeat the monster. Nancy was impressed and told the Rangers that there was nothing they couldn't do. Nancy exited her shuttle and waved happily to Kelsey as she and the rest of the Rangers ran towards her. Nancy and Kelsey hugged each other and Nancy told Kelsey that she should have known that she was a Power Ranger. Kelsey told her that she had always wanted to be an astronaut. Nancy told Kelsey that after seeing what she does, Kelsey should keep her job, and she'll keep hers. They then laughed together. Arsenal * to be added Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References